


Absinthe

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 'I don't believe whatever this is, until you burn all of the witches.'





	Absinthe

“Are you sure they won’t find us?” The brown eyed boy says, hugging his skinny arms to his chest. His brown hair flops pathetically over his eyes, and he’s dressed in peasant rags, coming from a particularly poor family.

“Do you doubt me, Brendon?” The taller, blue eyed man says, the smile in his tone almost daring the younger to answer.

Brendon answers anyway, “Well- no- it’s just-“

“Just what?”

“They have fire- and they’re hunting you-“

He smiles again, “they’re also hunting you.”

Brendon pales a little, “yes, I know. But they have fire, and they’re hunting us, so is hiding in the middle of the woods really a good idea?”

The cottage is small and quaint, with flower boxes below the windows and beds full of various herbs. The thatched roof is relatively clean, as is the white exterior. It belonged to one of Dallon’s close friends, who was unfortunately hunted down and burned at the stake. Spencer had always been very adept at herbal magic, but he was never very good at defensive spells.

“This place is perfectly safe Brendon, do not worry. However, if it makes you feel better, we can put up some protective charms later. Maybe some simple camouflage.”

Brendon nods, walking up the dirt path and inside the cottage. The interior is cluttered, vials and plants and crystals and books everywhere.

A small meow sounds from amongst the clutter, and a fluffy black cat slinks forward to investigate Brendon.

“This is Spencer’s old familiar. It may take a while for you to earn his trust, but I know you will eventually.”

Dallon had informed Brendon about Spencer during one of their many lessons, in which Dallon was slowly but surely tapping into the unused talent held within the baker’s son.

Brendon held out a hand to the cat, which deemed Brendon acceptable before moving on to Dallon. He sniffed once, before purring, clearly recognising his scent.

Dallon then showed Brendon into the bedroom.

“Get yourself settled. All of these drawers are empty, so you can put your belongings in those,” he said, before leaving the room to begin finding what they would need to create a simple barrier around the cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, how's that?


End file.
